The Perfect Gift
by Dragons0828
Summary: Christmas is a very special time of year a special in Katolis this one very speacial since it is Rayla first away from home so Callum go in adventure to find the perfect gift for Rayla. But Callym runs into trouble on thway now he must find a way to get back to the castle before Christmas morning
1. The PerfectGift

Hi This is my first story I hope you like it if you do please like and follow the story will post chaper 2 before Christmas Eve and chapter 3 a little ways past Christmas. Please feel free to comet I would like to hear your voices Now lets Begin the story


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1

"Come on," said Ezran pulling Rayla and Callum through the crowd, " this is the last day we can try the holiday sweets and I want to get there before the line is to long." Ezran had a long sleeved red shirt andgreen pants with gray boots, and Bait has a red and green scarf around his neck.

It was Christmas Eve in Katolis and Ezran wanted this Christmas to be special since this was Rayla first in Katolis. The streets were filled with people trying to get some late minute Christmas shopping done. "Okay,okay," Callum panted "just let me catch my breath ." Callum was wearing and red shirt with a green jacket and usual black pants and brown boots. "But it it is right there." said Ezran pointing to the bakery which was right across from where they had stopped.

Then Rayla walked up from behind them she was wear red pants with a green skirts and long sleeved white shirtand over the shirt she had a green and red striped puffy jacket with black boots and glimmer white earmuffs. Rayla hates and argue about it but in the end she was out side wear it but she did not let this stop her from having a good time with her friends. Besides Callum thought she looked great and so did Ezran.

"Come on Callum it is right there." said Rayla. Callum groaned then stood up and started to walk to the bakery. The line was long but everyone moved out the way when they saw prince Erzan and Callum ,but when they saw Rayla they gave her a mean look or just annoyed her so she did same.

This did not bother nothing could she was with her two best friends nothing could make her mad... well almost nothing.

"I would like three peppermint tarts." said Ezran once they were at the front of the line. "Just two I want a gingerbread man." said Callum "Just one I would like a peppermint hot chcolate."said Rayla "Okay that will be one peppermint tart one gingerbread man with frosting or without?" said the cashier "With frosting." said Callum "and one peppermint hot chocolate." the cashier continued. "Correct." said Callum "That will be three gold pieces." said the cashier.

Callum reaches in to his bag and handed the cashier three gold pieces "One peppermint hot chocolate." yelled the cashier as he went to get the other items. He placed the gingerbread man in one bag and the tart in the other. Then walk them other and gave them to Callum. Callum gave the one with the bag with the tart to Ezran. Then the cashier came back with Rayla's hot chocolate and the three friends walk by into the snow.

Ezran took a big bite out of the tart "This is great I must come back to get another." said Ezran "Not with me your not,said Callum "it's to cold." That I can agree to."said Rayla taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Callum stared to walk back and join Ezran who had crumbs all over her mouth. "I need to get my present for Rayla." said Callum as he lower his voice so Rayla could not hear. "I thought we were supposed go Christmas shopping last week."

"I didn't find anything before this will be quick I'll be back before Christmas Eve dinner just stall for me on till I get back." "Okay." said Ezran Callum looked around and went in the first store he saw. "Where is Callum going." said Rayla noticing that Callum was not behind them. " Umm... he went to buy a gift for... our... dad."

Rayla did not believe Ezran, but she went along with it. " He'll be back before Christmas Eve dinner," said Ezran , " come on I want to make it back so we have time to finish decorate the tree." And just like thing Ezran was takeing Rayla's hand and dragging her through the huge crowd of people. Now the hunt began to find the perfect gift for Rayla's Christmas.


End file.
